1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator capable of easily separating a container from a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that includes a storage chamber for storing food and a cool-air supply apparatus for supplying cool air to the storage chamber to store food fresh for a long time.
The inside temperature of the storage chamber is maintained within a specific temperature range required to store food fresh.
Also, the front part of the storage chamber of the refrigerator opens, and the open front part of the storage chamber is closed by a door at ordinary time in order to maintain the inside temperature of the storage chamber.
In the rear surface of the door, a plurality of containers are disposed to store food, etc., and the containers should be separated from the door in order to efficiently use the inside space of the container.
In general, the containers are fixed on the rear surface of the door or configured to slidingly move by a rail structure.
If the containers are fixed on the door, there is limitation in using the inside space of the containers, and although the containers are configured to slide by a rail structure, there are difficulties in separating the containers from the door since the rail structure is used to make the containers slide.